Awakenings
by skycaptainjoe
Summary: Upon awaking from a dream Grissom thinks he is kissing Sara, but it's not her. Sara sees this and gets the wrong idea. Grissom tries to fix it, but he's not sure how to.
1. Default Chapter

Grissom slipped his hand down and brushed the hair away from her face. " I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes. Oh God Sara what you do to me."

She released him from her mouth and pulled herself up to him. He reached up and cupped her chin with his hands. Pulling her in close for a kiss, she stopped.

"Gris" she whispered, "what are you doing?" He didn't let go, he only pulled her closer. " Sara I need you." He pulled her down on top of him wrapping his arms tightly around her almost squeezing the breath out of her. His kiss was probing and she could feel just how much he wanted her near him. He rolled above her and looked down into her eyes.

Sara wasn't really sure what she was looking at as she approached Grissom's office. She knew that he and Sophia had been out to dinner earlier that evening. Well it was more like a break from work, with food. At least that's how she looked it, even though it _was_ Sophia's night off. So what was she doing still in the lab, in Grissom's office, on his couch, in his arms, kissing him?

"Grissom" she said a little more forceful this time "get off me before someone comes in".

"What?"

"Get up!" She planted the palms of her hands on his firm chest and pushed softly.

"You were sleeping. Obviously dreaming."

"OH! Oh no. I'm so sorry Sophia." He pushed himself up to observe the damage and hoped he had not done what he thought he had.

"Don't be. It was actually quit nice. I'm a little concerned about what you were dreaming though. You seem a little excited about it what ever it was." Sophia darted her eyes downward. Grissom turned a little red with embarrassment.

"I, uh… better get off before"

Just then there was a small knock on the door as Sara pushed it open the rest of the way and stood there in the frame.

"UH-HM. Too late," Sara cleared her throat and dropped her head. She put a file on the chair next to the door. "Just wanted to drop this off and let you know, that I'm uh." Sara stopped and shot a look into Grissom's eyes that made his blood run cold. "I'm done." She turned and quickly walked out the door before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Grissom dropped his head as Sophia looked up at him. "I better go, um, get up now." He jumped up and took off after Sara.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled out as she walked away. "Sara Sidle stop were you are." Sara stopped but didn't turn around. He walked up behind her and started to speak when she turned on him.

"You know Grissom, I have tried to get you out of my head. I have tried to get you out of my thoughts. I've even gotten a life like you told me too. I'm sick of being your puppet. I walk away and you still call me back. Is it so you can have your own little fan club? Do you like the idea of me drooling over you and following your every move just to impress you? Just to have you throw me a quick glance every now and then? All I ever asked from you was a chance Grissom. You couldn't even give me that much."

Just then Sophia stepped out of the door to Grissom's office.

"Guess dinner went better than expected Huh?" Sara yelled to Sophia.

"Sara wait. Just listen", Sophia said back.

"NO! You listen to me you conniving little wench."

Just then Ecklie walked around the corner and caught site of Grissom taking Sara's arm to lead her away. Sara yanked her arm free and spat out "Let me go. You have no right to touch me." Ecklie quickly walked over and demanded Sara follow him to his office. She followed in silence with her gut turning like a child who just got sent to the principles office. Ecklie slammed the door behind him and began the verbal beating.

"This is the second time you have done this to a superior. You are lucky you still have a job here Ms. Sidle. If it wasn't for Grissom seeing whatever it is he sees in you, you would have been" Sara cut him off.

"What?" she snorted. "Fired? And as far as Grissom seeing anything in me, he made it very clear that he sees nothing there." She paused for a moment choking on her emotions. "So, are you going to fire me now? Because if you are let me just say this, you can't and you know why? Cause I quite!"

Sara stormed out of the office and past everyone in the hall. Her outburst was loud enough to be heard by anyone in the lab. They all watched in disbelief as Sara ran out of the building. Grissom didn't have time to process what had just happened much less say anything.

"Should I tell her or should you?" Sophia asked Grissom. "Tell who what?" Greg piped up. "And what's up with Sara? She seemed really pissed when she pulled off."

"Greg" Grissom started but stopped. "Right now is not the time. I'm not sure if the time ever will be right to fix what I've just done."


	2. Ch2

Part II

There was a knock on her door as Sara stepped out of the shower. "Just a sec!" she yelled back. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed a small towel to dry off her hair.

Looking in the peephole she saw Greg's smiling face staring back at her. "I know you're in there Sara now open up or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll"

She opened the door and said, "you'll blow my door down?"

"But of course." Greg flashed her his winning smile that would make any woman a little weak in the knees no matter how well she knew him.

"May I?" he asked as he bowed before her in a playing gesture.

"Yes Greg please come in before anyone notices you."

"Oh. So I'm like some big secret now? Hey speaking of secrets, what's up with you?"

"Don't ask. You want a drink?"

"Sure. But you know if I'm drinking, I'm staying a while."

"Right now I don't care. I could use a friend."

"EWWW. The F word. Hey I'll take what I can."

"HAH. So you want a beer or are you in the mood for something a little harder?"

"Hey I like the sound of that. Something _harder._ Sounds so nasty coming from you."

"Here take a beer cause it's all I have left. I would get more, but I, well, I don't drink and drive" she paused for a moment remembering the first time Grissom ever took her hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Those were the words he spoke to her. Thinking of that made her heart jump and nearly brought tears to her eyes once again.

"Are you okay Sara? You want to talk about this?" Greg asked as he took the beer from her hand.

"No. Thank you, but I need to just leave that one alone. I'm going to go change. Be back in a sec."

Sara walked to her bedroom and pushed the door shut behind her leaving just enough space so that when Greg leaned over the counter he could see her reflection in the mirror. As she pulled the robe off he could see her standing there facing the dresser. He could only see her from the back, but it was enough to make him blush and feel as if he had violated some friendship code. He quickly turned away, but could not help taking another glance as he watched her pull on a purple tank top with a black butterfly printed on the back. She was wearing a matching pair of bikini underwear that were the same shade of purple but with a smaller butterfly embroidered on the right side just above her buttocks. Finally she slipped on a pair of black form fitting pants. They hugged every line on her body from were they sat just at her hips down to just below her well shaped calves were they tapered out into a slight boot cut. Her shirt was short enough that it showed off her bellybutton. As she turned to walk back into the room Greg quickly tried to compose himself and made his way over to the couch.

"So?" she asked as she flopped down beside him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Greg replied. "How about you tell me what went down at the lab today. I hear you quit?"

"Yeah well, I need a change. So let's change the subject shall we?"

Sara and Greg sat and talked for the rest of the day. As evening approached Greg looked down at Sara who had laid her head in his lap and found that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Feeling the fullness that is left from drinking too much beer, Greg went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done and decided that it would be better for him if he stayed, he opened the door to find Grissom standing there waiting for him.

"Jesus Grissom what the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open and when I knocked no one answered. I heard something and

decided to investigate."

"Well this could have ended in a much different scenario. Especially since you don't carry a gun."

"Were is Sara? She and I need to clear something up."

"She is in there." Greg said pointing to the bedroom.

"Oh" Grissom said dropping his head. "Just tell her I stopped by then."

"Oh-kay. She's sleeping if you want to wait. I was going to stay, but if you're here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of the afternoon. She's had a rough day and we just sat and talked. She's really messed up about some guy. She even quit just so she could move away and get out of here."

"So she told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"Never mind."

"_YOU _wouldn't know who this mystery man is would you Grissom? She won't tell me his name and the only person I can think of that she's even into is y…" Greg screeched to a hault. "Wow. This is way more messed up than, oh, sorry. I'm just gonna go now. Tell her bye for me when she gets up. There are some cards on the table and some"

"I know Greg" Grissom stopped him.

"Of course you do" Greg said slyly. "I'll just leave you two alone now."

"Thank you." Grissom held the door open for Greg and closed it behind him making sure to lock it.

Grissom sat for a few hours on the couch thinking about the last time he was in this same spot. He was listening to Sara tell him about her past, a very important part of her life. She opened up to him and spilled out details of a horrible event that led to many more terrors through out her life. She sat in the chair before him, which was now empty, and let him hold her hand as she cried. He should have held her. He wanted to so dearly, but that would only make things worse.

"_Worse for who? Me or her_", he wondered? He felt a tightening in his chest and throat as he fought off the emotion inside him.

"Oh Sara what have I done to you?" he said to himself. She left everything just to be near him. Opened up to him and what did he do? He could have just slapped her in the face and gotten the same effect.

"I'm such an ass."

Grissom had enough. He decided it was time to wake her up and explain to her what happened that day and to let her know that she couldn't quit. He would not allow her too.

What was it he told Ecklie a few days before? "I need her." That's what he said and he meant every bit of it. He needed her very much. She was his breath. His reason for waking up everyday. That scared him more than anything else in the world. More than losing his hearing. More than losing his work. He would give it all up if she asked him again. But she wouldn't, and he knew that.

He found himself standing in the door way to her room. Watching her sleep. She had taken her pants off sometime during her sleep and was in her tank top and panties only. He liked the color she was wearing. It made her skin look darker. He had never seen her legs so clearly before. They were long and lean. Her thighs were thick and well outlined. He studied her feet. She was built like a dancer. His eyes moved up her body and as they did he moved closer to her.

Her shirt was pulled up exposing her midsection. He had to hold himself back from reaching out to touch her. It was torture to him to sit and just look. But that is all he could do. Just look. He knew if she woke it would be all over.

His eyes moved up further to her chest. He could see her breathing. Watching the rise and fall of her breast with each inhale and exhale. Before he knew it he was breathing in time with her. He moved even closer so he could hear her breath.

He wondered if he could lie down beside her with out disturbing her. He sat on the edge of the bed, no change. He moved closer to her, still no change. He lie down next to her propping himself up on his elbow so he could see her face, again no change.

"Good." He thought to himself again.

He imagined slipping his hand under her shirt and caressing her soft skin. Kissing her lips and tasting her with his.

"Sara. My sweet Sara" he whispered.

She stirred slightly and rolled over next to him throwing her arm around him.

"Greg shut up and go to sleep" she slurred sleeply.

"Greg?" Grissom screamed in his head. "What!"?

This came as a shock to Grissom. He thought of leaving at that very moment but soon realized that if he moved she would wake up. She had an arm and a leg draped over him. He was pinned. She moved in closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hold me" she whispered. "I just need you to hold me."

"Ok" Grissom softly said back. "I just need to hold you."

He kissed her on her forehead and settled back on the pillow. She nuzzled in closer to him. She felt so good. He held her tighter. She did the same. She moved even closer to him and intertwined her leg with his. He could feel the heat coming from her body as she melted into him. He moved his body just enough so that he was facing her. His body was in perfect line with hers. He couldn't keep the blood from flowing. He was getting light headed from breathing her in. Her scent was like a drug to him. She moved even closer to him. So close that she had to feel the reaction he was having towards her. She turned her face up to him and sleepily whispered, "Gil, Oh God Gil. Why?" She was starting to cry. Did she know that it was him? Was she awake, or was she dreaming?

He held her tighter and placed his lips on hers. He gently kissed her. She responded with a slight nudge of her own.

"Don't let me wake up yet. Let me keep this dream forever."

"What dream is that honey?"

"You and me."

"Sara, it's not a dream. Open your eyes."

"NO. Not yet. I don't want to see you with her again."


	3. Ch3

Part II

There was a knock on her door as Sara stepped out of the shower. "Just a sec!" she yelled back. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed a small towel to dry off her hair.

Looking in the peephole she saw Greg's smiling face staring back at her. "I know you're in there Sara now open up or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll"

She opened the door and said, "you'll blow my door down?"

"But of course." Greg flashed her his winning smile that would make any woman a little weak in the knees no matter how well she knew him.

"May I?" he asked as he bowed before her in a playing gesture.

"Yes Greg please come in before anyone notices you."

"Oh. So I'm like some big secret now? Hey speaking of secrets, what's up with you?"

"Don't ask. You want a drink?"

"Sure. But you know if I'm drinking, I'm staying a while."

"Right now I don't care. I could use a friend."

"EWWW. The F word. Hey I'll take what I can."

"HAH. So you want a beer or are you in the mood for something a little harder?"

"Hey I like the sound of that. Something _harder._ Sounds so nasty coming from you."

"Here take a beer cause it's all I have left. I would get more, but I, well, I don't drink and drive" she paused for a moment remembering the first time Grissom ever took her hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Those were the words he spoke to her. Thinking of that made her heart jump and nearly brought tears to her eyes once again.

"Are you okay Sara? You want to talk about this?" Greg asked as he took the beer from her hand.

"No. Thank you, but I need to just leave that one alone. I'm going to go change. Be back in a sec."

Sara walked to her bedroom and pushed the door shut behind her leaving just enough space so that when Greg leaned over the counter he could see her reflection in the mirror. As she pulled the robe off he could see her standing there facing the dresser. He could only see her from the back, but it was enough to make him blush and feel as if he had violated some friendship code. He quickly turned away, but could not help taking another glance as he watched her pull on a purple tank top with a black butterfly printed on the back. She was wearing a matching pair of bikini underwear that were the same shade of purple but with a smaller butterfly embroidered on the right side just above her buttocks. Finally she slipped on a pair of black form fitting pants. They hugged every line on her body from were they sat just at her hips down to just below her well shaped calves where they tapered out into a slight boot cut. Her shirt was short enough that it showed off her bellybutton. As she turned to walk back into the room Greg quickly tried to compose himself and made his way over to the couch.

"So?" she asked as she flopped down beside him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Greg replied. "How about you tell me what went down at the lab today. I hear you quit?"

"Yeah well, I need a change. So let's change the subject shall we?"

Sara and Greg sat and talked for the rest of the day. As evening approached Greg looked down at Sara who had laid her head in his lap and found that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Feeling the fullness that is left from drinking too much beer, Greg went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done and decided that it would be better for him if he stayed, he opened the door to find Grissom standing there waiting for him.

"Jesus Grissom what the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open and when I knocked no one answered. I heard something and

decided to investigate."

"Well this could have ended in a much different scenario. Especially since you don't carry a gun."

"Were is Sara? She and I need to clear something up."

"She is in there." Greg said pointing to the bedroom.

"Oh" Grissom said dropping his head. "Just tell her I stopped by then."

"Oh-kay. She's sleeping if you want to wait. I was going to stay, but if you're here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of the afternoon. She's had a rough day and we just sat and talked. She's really messed up about some guy. She even wants to quit just so she could move away and get out of here. Says she needs a change."

"So she told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"Never mind."

"_YOU _wouldn't know who this mystery man is would you Grissom? She won't tell me his name and the only person I can think of that she's even into is y…" Greg screeched to a hault. "Wow. This is way more messed up than, oh, sorry. I'm just gonna go now. Tell her bye for me when she gets up. There are some cards on the table and some"

"I know Greg" Grissom stopped him.

"Of course you do" Greg said slyly. "I'll just leave you two alone now."

"Thank you." Grissom held the door open for Greg and closed it behind him making sure to lock it.

Grissom sat for a few hours on the couch thinking about the last time he was in this same spot. He was listening to Sara tell him about her past, a very important part of her history. She opened up to him and spilled out details of a horrible event that led to many more terrors through out her life. She sat in the chair before him, which was now empty, and let him hold her hand as she cried. He should have held her. He wanted to so dearly, but that would only make things worse.

"_Worse for who? Me or her_", he wondered? He felt a tightening in his chest and throat as he fought off the emotion inside him.

"Oh Sara what have I done to you?" he said to himself. She left everything just to be near him. Opened up to him and what did he do? He could have just slapped her in the face and gotten the same effect.

"I'm such an ass."

Grissom had enough. He decided it was time to wake her up and explain to her what happened that day and to let her know that she couldn't quit. He would not allow her too.

What was it he told Ecklie a few days before? "I need her." That's what he said and he meant every bit of it. He needed her very much. She was his breath. His reason for waking up everyday. That scared him more than anything else in the world. More than losing his hearing. More than losing his work. He would give it all up if she asked him again. But she wouldn't, and he knew that.

He found himself standing in the door way to her room. Watching her sleep. She had removed her pants sometime during her sleep and was in her tank top and panties only. He liked the color she was wearing. It made her skin look darker.

He had never seen her legs so clearly before. They were long and lean. Her thighs were thick and well outlined. He studied her feet. She was built like a dancer. His eyes moved up her body and as they did he moved closer to her.

Her shirt was pulled up exposing her midsection. He had to hold himself back from reaching out to touch her. It was torture to him to sit and just look. But that is all he could do. Just look. He knew if she woke it would all be over.

His eyes moved up further to her chest. He could see her breathing. Watching the rise and fall of her breast with each inhale and exhale. Before he knew it he was breathing in time with her. He moved even closer so he could hear her breath.

He wondered if he could lie down beside her with out disturbing her. He sat on the edge of the bed, no change. He moved closer to her, still no change. He lie down next to her propping himself up on his elbow so he could see her face, again no change.

"Good." He thought to himself again.

He imagined slipping his hand under her shirt and caressing her soft skin. Kissing her lips and tasting her with his.

"Sara. My sweet Sara" he whispered.

She stirred slightly and rolled over next to him throwing her arm around him.

"Greg shut up and go to sleep" she slurred sleeply.

"_Greg_?" Grissom screamed in his head. "_What_!"?

This came as a shock to Grissom. He thought of leaving at that very moment but soon realized that if he moved she would wake up. She had an arm and a leg draped over him. He was pinned. She moved in closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hold me" she whispered. "I just need you to hold me."

"Ok" Grissom softly said back. "I just need to hold you."

He kissed her on her forehead and settled back on the pillow. She nuzzled in closer to him. She felt so good. He held her tighter. She did the same. She moved even closer to him and intertwined her leg with his. He could feel the heat coming from her body as she melted into him. He moved his body just enough so that he was facing her. His body was in perfect line with hers. He couldn't keep the blood from flowing. He was getting light headed from breathing her in. Her scent was like a drug to him. She moved even closer to him. So close that she had to feel the reaction he was having towards her. She turned her face up to him and sleepily whispered, "Gil, Oh God Gil. Why?" She was starting to cry. Did she know that it was him? Was she awake, or was she dreaming?

He held her tighter and placed his lips on hers. He gently kissed her. She responded with a slight nudge of her own.

"Don't let me wake up yet. Let me keep this dream forever."

"What dream is that honey?"

"You and me."

Part III

As she sat up in bed the room began to spin. "Uh. Too much. You know better than that Sara", she scolded herself. She got up to use the bathroom and walked past Greg sitting on the couch.

"You still here?"

"I told you I would be here a while."

"Oh well if you want to you can always hope in bed with me."

Greg raised his eyebrows and said, "you don't gotta ask me twice."

"That's not an invitation for anything other than sleep Greg-o. I just hate sleeping alone that's all. Plus you make for good company."

"I know I know. If we can shower together, then I think we can at least sleep in the same bed."

"Hey, that was completely work related. But I still took a peak." She hurried off to finish her journey before she missed her exit also before Greg could respond. While in the bathroom she kicked her pants off and didn't bother to put them back on.

Greg joined her in the room and quickly found himself falling asleep. To his own surprise he had no desire to "make a move" on his friend. He knew she was fragile and that she deserved better than that. Plus if he minded his P's and Q's he may just get the girl after all. But he knew her heart belong to another. Just what other he wasn't to sure of, although he had an idea.

A few hours after she had fallen back asleep with Greg listening to her babble on, she stirred to hear the sound of voices. "Greg must have the tv on again" she said to herself. She rolled over on her back and started drifting off to sleep once again. Greg had come back in and was saying something about sweets. She rolled over throwing an arm and leg over him.

"Shut up and go to sleep Greg."

It must have worked because he was quiet.

"Hold me. I just need you to hold me."

"Ok. I just need to hold you."

She really needed to stop worrying about Grissom so much. Greg was starting to sound like him. He kissed her on her forehead. She moved in closer to him. He smells like Grissom as well. He held her tighter. She did the same. She couldn't help it. He turned to face her. What would it hurt to pretend Greg was Grissom. Just for now anyway.

She fell into a deeper sleep and this time started dreaming about Grissom. She pictured him with Sophia eating dinner and laughing. Him feeding her from his plate. Them talking about her, laughing at her. Then finding there way back to the lab, back to his office. She saw them there on his couch kissing and touching and she started to cry.

"Gil. Oh God Gil why?"

She felt his grip on him tighten as her dream began to change. This time it was her with Grissom. Holding one another. He leaned down and gently kissed her and she kissed him back every so softly. She didn't want to move to fast or to much for fear of waking Greg next to her and of losing this dream of hers.

"Don't let me wake up yet. Let me keep this dream forever."

"What dream is that honey?"

"You and me."

Part IV

She awoke the next morning to a very big surprise. That was not Greg laying in bed next to her. That was, "No. That can't be. I've died and gone to hell. That's it! I drank too much and I'm dead. God you killed me and left me here with him. The one man I can never have. Just to torture my soul for eternity." She looked up at her ceiling shaking her finger at the air "You are so vindictive. This is because of my promise to stop isn't it?"

"Sara? What are you doing?" a sleepy Grissom asked.

"HA! What am I doing? What are YOU doing? In MY bed? Were is Greg?"

"I sent him home."

"Why?"

"We need to get a few things clear and last night you were in no shape to clear anything."

"You're still here. Why?"

"I wanted to wait, and kind of got pinned. I fell asleep. Sorry. I know it's out of line."

Sara quickly realized that this was no dream and that NO she was not dead, but YES, she was in hell. She grabbed her robe and quickly covered up. She practically ran to the bathroom to keep from embarrassing herself even more. She made it to the bathroom toilet just as her drinks and snacks from the night before spewed from her mouth. "Oh yuck" she said a little louder than she meant to. "This is so not good."

She cleaned herself up and made her way out into the living area. He had followed her to the room and was standing behind a chair as if he were waiting for her to sit. She flopped down on the couch and told him he needed to leave.

"You are in no condition to be left alone."

"Really. What condition is that Dr. Grissom. Do I have some kind of _bug_ up my butt or something?"

Grissom tried not to laugh but could not hide his grin.

"Nevermind. Don't answer that." She couldn't help but warm up to him after seeing him smile.

"It's a cute butt."

"How would you know?  
"I spent most of last night holding it."

"Well don't you think that your little friend might object to that?"

"Sara that's what I came here to talk to you about. You have it all wrong."

"OH NO I DON'T. I know what I saw. I saw the look you gave her and the way you kissed her."

"What you saw was me kissing you."

Sara froze. Her body tingled everywhere as if someone was poking her with a thousand needles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Grissom called to her from the other side.

"Sara are you okay sweety?"

"OH yeah I'm just peachy.

He opened the door and found her sitting on the floor with her arm wrapped around the bowl of the toilet. She had tears in her eyes the spilled onto her cheeks. He kneeled down and brushed the liquid off her face. It burned his skin in a way no chemical or acid could ever match. He had caused this pain. These tears were for him, because of him.

"I better go."

He stood and turned to walk away. He made it to the front door before Sara could even stand up.

"Stop were you are Gil Grissom."

He stopped but didn't turn around. She walked out of the bathroom and before she could say anything he turned on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He didn't want to hold back from her anymore. He buried his face in her neck and began to weep. The tears came slowly at first. Then his breathing became jagged. Sara put her arms around him and held him close to her. He started crying harder and she could feel his warm tears as they ran down her neck to her chest. They slowly sank to the floor not letting go of each other. He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out between breathes. She quieted him down and gently stroked his hair like a mother consoling a child. He finally caught his breath and tried to speak again.

"Sara, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Sorry I dragged you out to Vegas, sorry I didn't except your offer, sorry I let too many things get in my way, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Sara. My sweet Sara. How can I ever ask you to forgive what you saw? I was awaken from a dream. A dream of you. I was still thinking of you when she came in and I saw you. Not Sophia, but you Sara. I never wanted her. I thought if I could just get you out of my skin, out of my mind then I would be normal again. But I realized with out you, nothing is normal."

It took Sara a few moments to collect her thoughts of what was just said to her and the memories of the night before came back.

"So last night that was you and not Greg? All night?"

"Yes. All night."

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"No it wasn't a dream."

"And right now we are both awake?"  
Grissom chuckled a little at her response, "Yes Sara. We are both awake."

"So if you were to say, kiss me, then it would be a mutual thing. A real thing."

"No more dreaming Sara. It's time to wake up."

She rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. "DAM IT!" she yelled!

"Gil when are you going to get a new clock? I can not stand the sound of that loud pitch mosquito thing. It reminds me too much of Flordia."

"Speaking of Flordia, show me that thing you did on the beach again?"

She rolled over on top of him with a playful look in her eye. "Oh I'll show you all right", she said in a seductive voice as she pulled the covers up over them both.

"Just as soon as you turn that stupid clock off."


End file.
